


Bite Me

by h_lovely



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Blood and Gore, Friendship, Lime, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_lovely/pseuds/h_lovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Preventer works to maintain an age of peace, a series of viruses are secretly introduced into the mainstream population from within the skeleton of a colony long thought to be abandoned. Years later, Duo Maxwell finds himself thrown into a venture of chilling seduction when reunited with one of the Earth Sphere's newest fanged citizens. - 1x2 -</p><p>  <em>"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that? You're a...what now?"</em></p><p>  <em>"A vampire."</em></p><p>  <em>"Uh-huh. That's what I thought you said."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> [Revision and soft editing of this story taking place as of 05/05/15.]
> 
> A/N: Very loosely based from the amazing series True Blood, meaning no sparkly vampires found here. (1x2, 3x4, 5x?)
> 
> Disclaimer: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing is a product of Sunrise & Bandai Entertainment, I do not claim ownership to these characters or places or any ideas associated with True Blood. I only own my words and OC's.

_The year is AC 198, two years since Earth and its colonies once again are at peace and all mobile suits, including the Gundams, have forever been destroyed. The Earth Sphere Unified Nation has gained new hope for a pacifistic future, but still some are unsatisfied with the proceedings, hiding out of the government's watchful eyes and attempting to create their own version of peace: immortality._

_The rebel colony L5-A0207, the sister colony to L5-A0206, the former home of the Long Clan, was largely forgotten amongst the shadows of the ESUN's expansive existence, it's residents having fled to more promising lives after the Eve Wars. It became a perfect sanctum to experiment away from prying eyes, doubtful executives, and panicking peacemakers. Even the highly praised Preventers had lost sight of this colony, establishing it 'abandoned.'_

_Filled with scientists and philosophers deemed mad by modern societies, L5-A0207 slowly became a ticking time bomb sure to catch the ESUN's attention sooner or later._

_Unfortunately for a newly rebuilt, still unstable society, it would be the former._

* * *

_AC 198. 3. May_

_0100 hours [1:00 am]_

_Colony L4-X0249_

The silence between the two men sitting a foot apart in a military grade SUV across the street from the Vice Foreign Minister's hotel was undeniably thick.

Both shadowy forms drew breath simultaneously. One soft, tense, and slightly annoyed. The other prominent, restless, and slightly obnoxious. Despite the heavy silence and erratically different behavior the air between them was surprisingly comfortable.

"I hate stakeouts."

Duo Maxwell slumped back against his leather seat and arched his back until the vertebrae popped. He peeked over at the man sitting next to him, but didn't receive a response, only steely blue eyes and a squared jaw. Unfazed he stretched his gangly arms in front of him toward the tinted windshield producing more grinding pops.

"I mean  _technically_  this isn't a stakeout. But still,  _boring as hell_."

Duo turned his body and brought a bony knee upwards to rest his chin on. It was true that he found most of his work 'boring as hell' - nothing compared to being a teenaged terrorist - but it kept him fed, clothed, and  _alive_  so really he shouldn't complain-  _much_.

He stared at his Preventer partner with raised brows. "Don't tell me you consider this 'glorified babysitting' satisfying work, Heero."

Heero Yuy turned only his neck and head to face Duo with a sideways look. He took in the young man's lax appearance and glowing violet eyes, always amazed that the man never truly grew up, but rather seemed to forever stay a proverbial teenage vagabond. "This is my-  _our-_ assignment."

Duo shrugged and grinned. "Not like we aren't allowed to complain. It's not as if Une's here listening to our every word."

Heero gave him a thin lipped look that proved to agree with the point, but kept his words to himself. Though it might not have been much of a surprise to find that Commander Une might in fact have surveillance taps on her operatives in some form or another.

Both young men had been with the Preventers now for two years, attached at the hip, but the oddest couple because no one knew for sure if that's what they were exactly. And no one dared to ask for fear of their life. Neither man minded though, Heero enjoying the seclusion it offered him and Duo because he liked the idea of being an enigma. As well, it also afforded them the option of working often together with zero excess questions.

It had occurred to them both that this partnership might affect their performance, perhaps both on the job and in their personal lives, but neither seemed to be able to thrive as a partner of anyone else the Preventers had yet to contract. Surprisingly enough even Wufei had approved of the idea. It was better than being tied to a desk or apart on undercover missions for months at a time. They headed up Relena Darlian-Peacecraft's security team and it had since proved to be the best combination of both worlds, desk and field-work, together, always.

Duo's smirking was interrupted by his radio, a chipper, female voice ringing over the small speaker. "How's it going you two?"

"Oh, you know, just living the dream. Everything going good in your comfy hotel room Hilde?" Duo brought the radio to his lips with mock scorn.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Relena can't have a personal, full time,  _male_  bodyguard, is it now?" Hilde Schbeiker had joined the Preventers after a commendable and probably elaborate recommendation from Duo. Relena often valued his opinion and after deciding she needed a bit more estrogen on her team since Lucrezia Noin had resigned to spend more time with her new fiancé, Hilde had been deemed the perfect candidate.

"Yeah," Duo chuckled before Heero gave him a questioning look that prompted his next words. Their presence was needed for the specific reason of protective surveillance; as of late there had been countless threats in accordance with this latest ESUN leadership conference. Extremists never quite disappear, even in the most peaceful of times.

"Relena alright?" he asked.

There was a soft sigh probably accompanied by a smile. "She's just fine, fell asleep fast. Long boring conferences and speeches will do that to you I suppose." Duo could picture Hilde's petite face and the seven empty styrofoam coffee cups laying on the table in front of her.

"Only another half hour till 'changing of the guard' Hild. Don't get too comfy in there."

"Yeah, same to you," she laughed quietly. "Over and out."

"Roger. Over and out." Duo rolled his eyes affectionately. Ever since Hilde had harbored him during the war, fugitive Gundam pilot as he was, their relationship had been that of loving, and oftentimes argumentative, siblings. And Duo played the protective older brother part to a T. Even Heero, who never thought the word 'affection' would ever show up in his vocabulary for any woman other than Relena, felt kindly towards the only female Preventer on their security team.

Heero blinked, staring into the darkness. "I'm going to do a walk around."

"'Kay." Duo stifled a yawn. "Be safe." It was something he always said when the two parted, even though he knew well enough that Heero Yuy, Perfect Soldier, could take care of himself. It had just grown out of habit.

Heero gave the braided man an almost discernible smile before exiting the vehicle into the colony's artificial night air.

The hotel grounds were protected by an eight foot tall, rod iron fence that, in Heero's opinion, afforded absolutely zero security. Every ten yards held a dimly glowing street lamp, but in between the lights the night surrounding him was completely black. People in the colonies, at least on L4, didn't go out at one in the morning so there was no need to light every inch of sidewalk. It was ignorant planning, but there was not much he could do about it right now what with Relena and all the other world leaders sound asleep.

Heero's gait was slow and steady; a walk around was not necessarily needed, but it was better than sitting listening to Duo complain. He didn't mind Duo so much as he minded Duo's verbose mouth.

A tree branch's leaves rustled above and Heero stopped in his tracks. On Earth he would have assumed it a light breeze, but on the colonies there was no such thing as wind. Heero's eyes glinted as he glanced upwards to find nothing out of the ordinary. He let out the breath he had been impulsively holding and took another step forward.

Ice cold fingers brushed against his neck and Heero's own digits shot to his gun holster. The frigid fingers turned into multiple pairs of hands grabbing at him. Heero was lightning quick, but they were quicker. His pistol was pulled from his grasp effortlessly while his radio was smashed to bits by a strong fist.

"What-" His voice was silenced by a choking arm around his throat. His muscular body felt like rubber compared to his granite like attackers. Never had Heero Yuy been subdued so quickly in a struggle with no weapons.

"Hey, Heero!" Duo's voice echoed out from down the street, but he wasn't visible through the dark night. He must have heard the static as Heero's radio was destroyed and came looking for him.

Heero attempted to call out to his partner but an icy hand clamped over his mouth as he was helplessly dragged backwards by his unknown assailants. He wasn't sure where he was being taken, but he was determined not to find out. Heero braced himself and tried to struggle, attempting to throw an elbow backwards with all of his body weight.

His bone throbbed all the way to the shoulder; nothing seemed to divert the rock solid masses hauling him along with them like nothing more than a rag doll.

"Heero! Stop messing around here!" Duo's comment was farther away this time and sounded more anxious than amused.

Rarely had Heero felt fear like this tingle down his spine. As he began to struggle harder the attacker's grips grew tighter, nearly cutting off his air supply.

"You don't want to die prematurely do you?" The velvety voice slithered into his mind sending goose bumps across his skin.

With one last burst of strength Heero thrust his head backwards, attempting to make contact with one a nose, a forehead,  _anything_ , but his sorry attempt at self preservation was met with a pitiful laugh.

Still being easily pulled along in the shadows, avoiding any spec of light around, Heero's left forearm was grabbed and twisted maliciously behind him.

"Fighting back doesn't work with us." His bone snapped effortlessly in the man's cool grasp.

Heero felt a yell rise in his throat, but was unable to release it. He had broken more bones than he could count, but this was different, this was without justification, without need. The pain radiated through his weakening body, his air intake still slow due to the intensity of his captor's grip.

Heero's eyes narrowed in confusion. Who were these people, these stronger than average beings? And what could they possibly want with  _him_?

"Now then, would you like this all to be over?" The figure who had just casually broken his arm cooed into his ear. Heero was losing consciousness quickly from the inadequate amount of oxygen intake, his vision blurred as the men spun his face towards theirs. Loosening their hold on his body, his knees buckled in shock when he met their glowing eyes and paper pale skin.

"Who..." but Heero couldn't get the rest of the question out through his suddenly numb lips.

The two men took advantage of his unsteady state. Quickly one lowered Heero against a bent knee while the other tilted his head back exposing his milky neck to their preying eyes.

Heero felt a piercing set of teeth dig deep into his soft flesh and then... _nothing_.


	2. Fangs Revealed

_AC 201. 17. June_

_0145 hours [1:45 am]_

_Earth - Sanc Kingdom_

_"Good evening. Tonight we bring you breaking news as vampire activists celebrate the official passing of the L5 Civil Rights Act. With this new legislation, L5-C carriers, or 'vampires,' will now live under equal civil law as citizens of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. By law, segregation and discrimination of vampires living legally within the ESUN will be considered a criminal offense. Backers of the bill include Vice Foreign Minister and know pacifist, Relena Peacecraft and Winner Corp CEO, Quatre Raberba Winner. At this time no one can be sure whether this will effect their positions within the Earth Sphere. In other news..."_

Twenty-one year old Duo Maxwell twiddled with the end of his braid and tapped his black booted foot against the marble floor anxiously, his muscles in constant need of motion. Reaching up he scratched the back of his head and turned to look up at the dark eyed man leaning against the wall next to him. In sharp comparison to his own devil-may-care style, the other Preventer's shoulder-length hair was slicked back into a tight tail at the nape of his neck, his uniform pressed and wrinkle free, no sign of sleep deprivation lining his keen features.

Duo chewed at the corner of his lip. "Can you believe this?"

Chang Wufei did not remove his vision from the wall monitor, watching an overly syndicated clip of an over-analyzed speech given by a Winner Corp representative, uninterested in Duo's comment.

"Hmm," was his only reply.

Duo's eyes rolled, nearly getting stuck at the impossible angle. "You're real talkative tonight."

"As always, Maxwell." Wufei's vision still didn't leave the screen, but there was a strange glint in his eyes that a stranger might have perceived as amusement.

Wufei was the only Preventer on Relena's staff that volunteered for every and all night shifts. In fact, for whatever reason, they were the only hours he ever worked. He'd muttered once about an insomnia driven reversed sleep cycle, which Duo could understand but did not wholly believe.

Somewhere in the time after an ESUN leadership conference on L4-X0249, Chang Wufei had been contracted to join Relena's security team. Duo knew of the causation behind this, but during that time he'd been in and out of so many debriefings and laid his head on countless psychiatric couches that he often found his mind blanking when he thought about it too much. What little memories he had were painful enough to be kept in a locked box in the recesses of his mind only to surface when least opportune. Therein lied his comprehension of Wufei's supposed insomnia.

Since his sudden transfer, Hilde, Duo, and several other operatives took turns rotating the second guard position for the midnight hours. Over the years Duo had learned to dread his shifts with the less than entertaining Wufei. It made him think too much about the time they'd spent together, often in silence, within a dark and claustrophobic cell during the war.

"Vampires," Duo muttered under his breath, shaking his head incredulously.

Wufei tilted his head towards his braided compatriot, interest apparently peaked. "You don't believe in equal rights for L5-C carriers?"

Duo shifted uncomfortably. "No, that's not it. I just...it's weird. I always think of vampires as legends and scary stories. You know, Dracula and all that crap. Now they're coming out- 'integrating themselves into society.'" He raised his fingers to form air quotes. "Every convenience store and bar in the Earth Sphere sells that Synthetic Blood stuff. It's just a lot to take in. Up until a few months ago I didn't even know vampires existed. In all honesty it's sort of  _creepy_."

Wufei gave Duo a pointed look. "I've heard that Syn isn't so bad," he said in a monotone voice referring to the new Synthetic Blood vampires supposedly drank instead of human blood. The way Wufei stated this made Duo's lips twitch nervously because the Chinese man's humor was so dry and nonexistent one was never sure if he was kidding or serious.

"Don't mess around, 'Fei." Duo swallowed. "You can't tell me it's not a little messed up to think that there's a drink out there that artificializes human  _blood_."

"I don't think 'artificialize' is a word."

Duo glared. "Whatever," he muttered, rubbing a palm over his mouth. "And since when are you so interested in vampires, huh?"

Wufei gave a quiet shrug and returned his attention back to the late night news program.

The conversation clearly over, Duo's gaze wandered to one of the security room's elegant windows bordered with stained glass. The night was calm and he could nearly count the moon's individual rays hitting the mansion's garden walkway. He studied a group of cherry blossom trees sadly, remembering the day he and Heero had planted them for Relena's birthday right before his Preventer partner had _-_

He shook his head, clearing his mind of memories he was annoyed at himself for bringing up. That little locked box sure had a way of taunting its contents in regards to the-  _disappearance_.

And that's what Duo insisted on, referring to it as a 'disappearance,' no matter how many times Preventer had come up empty. Heero couldn't be killed during the war, even after self-destructing his damned Gundam, so why would that be any different now? Three years and counting, he would never succumb to the idea that his ex-partner wasn't alive and kicking somewhere within the ESUN.

But the retched remembrance was interrupted as his vision picked up a movement from outside. There was a rustling in the cherry blossom trees he had been admiring moments before. His eyes squinted suspiciously. It wasn't a movement caused by a natural force, it was too perfect with no breaks, like something swift knifing between the tree's branches with a direct purpose.

Duo felt a strange tingle run through his bones and couldn't help but jump when Wufei yelled over his shoulder. "Maxwell! Schbeiker's here to cover the rest of the shift."

The braided man took a steadying breath and turned to be met by Hilde's warm smile, but as soon as she saw his pale face her expression turned to one of worry. She was always worrying about him. "Duo, are you alright?"

Duo blinked and finally focused back into reality. "What?"

"You look like you just saw a ghost," Hilde replied with a light chuckle. "You okay?"

No, he was not okay. When was the last time he was really? He often found solace in the numbness of alcohol and snubbed offers for activities outside of work with Hilde or Quatre when he was able to visit Sanc. The night-terrors were back, but still he hadn't slept well in years, so it's not like that made much of a difference anyways. No, he was definitely not okay.

"Oh. I'm fine, Hild. Just  _tired,_  I guess," he told her with a reassuring grin that didn't quite reach his eyes.

She nodded and patted his chest affectionately. "Get some sleep then. We'll hold down the fort."

Her eyes twinkled with concern, but Duo didn't really want to wait around and chat about his anxious appearance anymore. So with a casual salute he walked the length of the small room and exited into the Peacecraft Mansion's main corridor.

He walked briskly down the hallway, boots clipping along the black and white hexagonal tiles, echoing throughout the silent building. He wiped at an imaginary feeling at the nape of his neck and chastised himself for overreacting.  _It's all this vampire bullshit, it's getting to my head,_  he thought angrily.

He swiped the security card hanging from a retractable lanyard clipped to his belt and ripped open one of the mansion's gold-gilded front doors. A blast of warm night air hit him in the face, the fresh breeze calming his senses immediately. That was a wonderful thing about working on Earth, if nothing else, the colonies didn't have anything on a June evening in Sanc.

Duo shook his head and grinned to himself as he headed towards a quad of Preventer dorms situated just off the Peacecraft main grounds.  _I'm overreacting. I just need some sleep like Hilde said._

He made his way past the skeleton of a bronze fountain in the likeness of a large wolf-like creature, its chest spanning at least three feet in diameter. Its front legs stood firmly atop recycled pieces of miscellaneous armor from a Leo mobile suit. Duo stared up into the animal's angular face, the sculpture offering up a modernized version of the beast, it's tarnished green eyes staring into the space just over his head ominously.

The water was always turned off when he ventured past it after any graveyard shift, though he could still imagine the aqua liquid bubbling from beneath its claws in a noisy stream down the oddly artistic remnants of a deadly war near forgotten.

The lack of flowing water had something to do with conservation and Sanc becoming a more 'green' nation, according to the ever idealistic Relena Darlian-Peacecraft.

Heading down the flagstone driveway towards the mansion's impossibly secure and matching tarnished bronze gate, Duo had almost forgotten his earlier concerns.

His fingers reached into the pocket of his Preventer jacket, playing at the thin chain he found, fumbling until he reached the pendant he was searching for. He gripped the small cross usually found around his neck, but hesitated, almost as if he could suddenly feel the set of knowing eyes upon his back.

"Duo Maxwell."

His ears pricked at the low voice and he stopped in his tracks. Duo shuttered, his hand going straight to his gun only to realize that he'd left it in the security room of the mansion. Out of boredom he'd cleaned it and then carelessly forgotten to put it back in his holster. It was not a usual thing, in fact he only ever found himself without a firearm when in the shower because really, where was he going to keep it in there? Mentally he blamed Wufei, for without his lack of social inclination, Duo would have never been so stupidly bored.

Within seconds his adrenaline kicked in and he'd pulled a knife from his ankle sheath and spun, his eyes wide, his body ready for attack. "Who-" he paused, his breath momentarily lost. Now he truly must have lost his mind, there was no doubt about it, night-terrors be damned, nothing would ever trump this moment.

"H-Heero?"

Heero Yuy stood several feet from Duo's now stunned form. His skin was so ashen the moon's rays seemed to radiate off of him, creating a white aura around his features. Dark eyes sparkled ominously as he gazed at Duo, an affectionate sadness apparent in their hollow depths. He held dark rings under each orb, his muscles still prominent, but appearing as nothing more than sinewy meant clinging to bone beneath his skin. He appeared, for all intents and purposes, to be a dead man walking.

"Duo," he whispered in response.

Duo's words caught in his throat as he stared open mouthed at the man before him. "What the hell- you're supposed to be- to be-  _dead_."

Heero frowned. "I can explain, but first you must promise me something."

Duo swallowed before answering, his voice barely audible, the gravity of the situation weighing at his tongue. "What?"

Heero's face tightened. "That you won't be afraid-  _of me_."

"Why would I be  _afraid_  of you?" Duo's brows furrowed as his lips twitched for a brief moment. His eyes traveled over the man's ghostly form as if searching for the answer there.

Heero took a step forward, his every muscle movement visible beneath translucent appearing skin. He opened his mouth a fraction of an inch revealing a set of perfect white teeth.

"Because of this." With a soft snap a set of fangs sank down where his canines were seconds before.

He'd expected it somehow, seen images of it on the news how many times over, but still Duo's impulses took over and his body moved swiftly.

"No!" he yelled as his knife hand sailed a steady arc towards the apparition's neck.

But in fact the being was more real than he could have ever imagine. In one fluid motion the tables had turned. Without a drop of hesitance Heero brought his fingers up faster than humanly possible and grabbed the knife's blade, the steel bending in his grip.

Before Duo could even think about what had happened he felt his whole body being wrenched around and heaved backwards. His right wrist was pulled tight against his back and an ice cold arm snaked around his neck.

"I need you to be calm and rational," Heero whispered in his ear.

Duo's breathing elevated and his eyes were wide with shock. "When have you ever known me to be rational?" he gasped out.

There was no response and after several palpable beats of his own racing heart he prompted. "Heero?"

"I need to tell you something. But, I need you to stay calm. Okay?" Heero finally answered, calm and direct.

There was a moment when he wasn't sure what to do, but there seemed no other plausible thing to do other than nod in understanding. So his head bobbed twice and Heero loosened his grip though Duo could tell no matter how hard he fought he would still never win against this new force.

He knew exactly what Heero needed to tell him, it was frighteningly obvious, but he let his captor continue uninterrupted.

Heero's lips, and then his fangs, grazed against Duo's ear sending a shiver through both of their bodies. He paused as if rethinking, but then the words flowed outward.

"You're right. I am  _dead_."


	3. Invite Me In

_AC 201. 18. June_

_0200 hours [2:00 am]_

_Earth - Sanc Kingdom_

Duo shuttered against Heero's bitter cold skin. He attempted to speak but no words could find their way out of his mouth. The shock, it seemed, was settling in fast.

Heero tensed; though his statement was true, it had not quite revealed his full intentions of the abrupt return. Guilt coursed through his veins and the inclination to disappear back into the night consumed him. But the man in his arms kept that fear at bay, at least for the moment.

There was an inherent mixture of panic and desire filtering between the two bodies close enough to have been one being; it had been so long since this contact, so long that such a reaction was almost shameful. Muscles slackening, Heero was about to release his grip when a voice from behind caused them to tighten once again.

"Heero Yuy, turn around slowly, no sudden movements."

Heero's eyes snapped open and his lips stiffened. The immense feeling of guilt was back, though the lustful desire had lifted immediately as the feminine voice echoed through the mansion's front drive.

He followed Hilde Schbeiker's orders and turned to face her and the forty-five millimeter she had directed at his chest. He blinked once. "That gun won't do you much good."

The brunette nodded and steadied her aim, adjusting her grip on the gun confidently. "I know that, but this gun is loaded special just for these sort of circumstances." Her voice was firm but warm as usual. She gave Heero a lopsided smile. "I don't think a vampire like yourself would enjoy a silver bullet lodged into his skin, would you Heero?"

The vampire raised his brows slightly. "I see that not only are our strengths advertised to the public but our weaknesses as well."

His only response was the sound of Hilde's safety being removed. "Let him go, Heero."

"Hilde-" His words were cut off by a bullet whizzing past his left ear. Hilde's eyes were unyielding and Heero decided that he would have to save the words of explanation for later, knowing that most likely the next bullet wouldn't miss. It certainly wouldn't kill him, but the painful weakening effect of silver, no matter the amount, was not a sensation he enjoyed.

Slowly he unwound his arm from Duo's neck and liberated his now aching wrist. Duo fell forward but caught himself quickly, spinning to face the vampire, a haze of confusion forming in front of his eyes as he stood in silent amazement.

Heero's lips formed a grim line. "I wasn't going to harm him."

Hilde let out a small sigh. "I know, Heero. I'm just- taking precautions. This is sort of a new thing we're having to deal with now."

Duo, who had been all but ignoring the whole exchange finally seemed to catch up to reality. He turned towards Heero and looked him straight in the eye, any uncertainty towards the man having vanished. "So- vampires are  _allergic_  to silver?"

Heero and Hilde shared a knowing glance before he answered. "I suppose you could say that, yes."

The silence that consumed the three was thick and uncomfortable. Hilde held her weapon steady while Heero kept his hands up near his shoulders in peaceful, understanding surrender. The female Preventer's breathing was heavy, the shock of seeing Heero after three years  _and_  as a vampire clearly getting to her, but still her gun hand never wavered. Duo studied both parties with curious eyes, the trauma finally wearing off as he came to the conclusion that Heero was obviously being targeted as the enemy in this situation.

"Hild, put your gun away." Duo's voice was abnormally serious and Hilde gave him a questioning look before lowering her gun, but not actually holstering it.

"Duo. He's a vampire, he's not the same Heero anymore. He's-"

"He's what?" Duo's temper flared, which was not totally out of character, but Hilde being on the receiving end of it was certainly unusual. "He's not  _human_? He's not one of  _us_? How can you think any of that-"

"She's right, Duo," Heero intervened, a coldness in his voice. "I'm not the same as I used to be. I'm an L5-C carrier."

Duo stared at his former Preventer partner with steely, penetrating eyes that caused an infinitesimal flinch across his pale flesh. He'd heard of the L5-C Virus from every media outlet from Earth to L2, but never did he ever think someone could identify themselves simply based on a 'disease' they now harbored in their body.

"In my eyes you're still Heero Yuy. It doesn't matter to me if you have-  _fangs_."

The term was foreign in his tongue, but when Heero's expression softened exponentially he knew he'd said the right thing. The words 'thank you' attacked the vampire's throat but didn't quite make it to his mouth.

Hesitantly, Hilde interrupted the moment. "Duo, we need to go back inside the mansion now."

Duo's eyes didn't leave Heero's as if he would lose the man again if the visual connection was severed. "Why?"

Hilde shuffled uncomfortably and stepped towards Duo, placing her petite hand on his shoulder. "We just- we just do."

Duo turned to look down at her, his face hard and his eyes glaring. He was being unfair, that much was clear, but he didn't back off. "Heero's coming too."

"No!" Hilde's breath caught in her throat, her fingers flinching away from him as if they'd been burned. The immediate guilt of her reaction glistened across her vision.

She felt threatened, everything was happening too fast. Forcing herself to live with Heero reappearing into their lives was one thing, but Heero as a vampire? It scared her and she knew it was partially selfish, but she also felt protective of her braided friend.

Duo had wallowed in so much guilt and self-pity after his partner's disappearance. He'd drank things and done things he shouldn't have and Hilde had been the one to pick up the pieces. What would happen if the vampire decided he couldn't stay? Would she be able to pick up the pieces then?

Her voice was shaky when she next spoke. "I'm sorry, Heero."

He shook his head softly at the woman, understanding fully her trepidation. "Don't apologize. I don't want to intrude. I should go." He reached out his hand to Duo, offering the now mutilated knife back to him.

Heero hesitated awkwardly. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, they're a dime a dozen." Duo took the knife with a soft chuckle, his brows furrowing."By the way, how did you- how aren't you hurt?"

Heero raised his pale palm to show the nonexistent damage. "Not much can penetrate vampire skin."

Duo cleared his throat nervously and nodded studying Heero's hand before he pulled it away and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Duo all but shouted, the shock of the situation filtering back to him yet again. "You can't go, Heero."

The muscles in his back visibly tensed. "I have to." Heero didn't turn around but his resonant voice carried easily in the night. "I'll come back another time."

"No!" Duo ran and grabbed the man's upper arm pleadingly. Three years ago he'd let Heero leave that car alone and walk out into the darkness of the colony never to return. There wasn't enough alcohol in the Earth Sphere to ease his mind if he let the man do it for a second time.

Heero's eyes flicked to his mortal captor in confusion, the warm hand on his skin a sensation he was completely unused to. Duo was actually  _begging_  now.

"'Another time' isn't good enough for me. Please Heero, come inside with us."

"I cannot intrude." Heero stated plainly in a stiff voice. How had he let his initial plans stray so far down the rabbit hole? It was getting harder to keep up his stoic appearances as Duo's rather infamous violet eyes grew larger by the second.

Almost as if he could read his mind, Duo grinned. "Yes you can. Intrude all you like, Heero." Now the braided man was pulling on Heero's arm, though the vampire was not about to budge and no amount of tugging was going to change that unless Heero decided to let it. But something in him was breaking, whatever resolved he'd managed to build up towards his ex-partner slowly crumbling. Could it really have been three years since he'd last been annoyed by Duo? In this moment it seemed like only yesterday.

Hilde fumbled with her gun, placing it back in it's holster and walking cautiously towards the couple. "Duo- if he doesn't want to-"

"He does want to! I just have to convince him to admit it." Duo's tone was lighthearted but determined; no, he had definitely not changed much over the years. The man panted with exertion, emphasizing each word with a tug of his captive's arm. "Heero. Come. On."

Heero shot Hilde a look of worry which made the woman grin unconsciously. Finally Heero gave in and let Duo move him forward a few steps. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Duo quirked an eyebrow. "Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

Heero was now allowing himself to be fully hauled towards the mansion, Hilde following behind carefully. "Duo, I'm a-"

"Yeah, yeah. You're a vampire. Dually noted. Got it. Check." Duo smiled to himself as they reached the mansion's main entryway. He wasn't letting Heero go this time, or ever again for that matter. It was an internal promise he was going to force himself to keep.

Duo swiped his security card and opened one of the dual ten-foot tall metallic doors with ease. Both he and Hilde entered into the dimly lit foray, but Heero hung back, an uneasy look in his eyes.

"Coming Heero?" Duo asked with a small twinge of fear. He'd made it this far, he wasn't going to let Heero get away now.

Heero furrowed his brows and inspected his booted feet which had apparently become quite interesting. His mouth opened slowly and he looked back up to the pair of concerned eyes watching him. "I can't- I can't come in unless you-  _invite me._ "

Duo frowned. "What? Why?"

Heero licked his lips, ill-at-ease. "No vampire can enter the home of a human  _uninvited_."

Duo took a step towards Heero, curiosity and unease blending into a singular emotion radiating off of him. "What do you mean you 'can't enter?'"

"Vampires cannot  _physically_  enter a home without being  _invited_  in." Heero fixed Duo with a pointed look. How much more clearly could he explain the concept? It took the man a moment to realize how odd all this must have sounded; in fact this was the first time he'd ever had to explain such intricacies to a human before.

"Oh." Duo gave him an apologetic look. "Well- Heero, would you like to come inside?"

Heero's body moved with lightning quick speed as he entered the mansion. Hilde and Duo observed him with wide eyes. The vampire blinked back, unfazed. "Shall we?"

With a snort of amusement Duo followed his lead and entered the grand building, guiding both Heero and Hilde towards the security room with an air of effervescent confidence.

When he opened the innocuous hallway door he was met with Wufei's annoyed scowl and Relena Peacecraft sitting at the head of the room's small table, a pink, silk robe tucked over her shoulders, and a gold tea set sitting in front of her. She took a dainty sip from her cup and then looked up at the three with an inviting smile.

"Heero Yuy," she said serenely appraising the 'dead-man-walking' as he moved closer to her, an almost painfully uncomfortable expression masking his features.

He bowed his head in something akin to respect. "Relena."

"Please, have a seat." Relena gestured to the chair across from her, consistently polite no matter the hour. Duo always laughed saying that she was 'good breeding at its best.'

"I really shouldn't stay-"

"Nonsense. Have a seat. Can I pour you some tea?" Almost immediately Relena realized her mistake and gave him a contrite smile of apology. "I'm sorry. I would offer you some of that Synthetic Blood but we simply don't have the need for it so we don't keep any in the house."

Heero shook his head self-consciously and stayed standing. "It's fine." His voice was nothing more than a whisper.

Duo shared a glance with Hilde before inquiring the question that was running through both their minds. "Relena, how did you know that Heero- well, that Heero is a-"

"An L5-C Carrier?" Relena finished his sentence, her blue eyes shooting him a soft look. "Wufei informed me that there was one on the premises when I was awakened by the gunshot."

Duo turned to give Wufei a bemused scowl. No it was his turn to answer the question. " _Fei-?_ "

"I suppose the woman's- hm-  _Schbeiker's_  vampire paranoia may be catching. I watched her grab her gun- the one with the silver bullets- and it became the most logical conclusion. If I was wrong I could always blame it on neurotic impulses."

The braided Preventer studied Wufei carefully, a skeptical frown pulling at his lips while Hilde shot the man a menacing glare and made a move to show him just how 'neurotic' she was, but Duo held her back eyes still on Wufei, his hand not leaving her shoulder until the muscles relaxed under his touch.

Hilde and Wufei had become known for their running dialogue of insults and meaningless arguments, something that had been notorious between himself and the Chinese man back before he'd joined them on the security team. Now he often found himself stuck in the middle of his two friends, usually always at the most inopportune times.

Heero cleared his throat and all at once the energy in the room was diverted back to him. "As I said earlier, I think it would be best if I leave now."

Duo's eyes darkened and he realized that maybe this was all becoming too good to be true. He tried to come up with the right words, less groveling and more heartfelt, but Relena held up a slender hand, commanding the room's attention instantly.

"I understand. But before you leave I would like to offer you your old job on this security team. It would be a great honor if you would accept."

Hilde gasped, not afraid to show her feelings towards this hasty proposition. "But, Relena, he's a vampire." It was a feeble statement and Duo couldn't help but feel slightly responsible for the woman's clear unease in regards to Heero.

Relena seemed unfazed by Hilde's outburst. "Yes, but he is also a citizen of the Earth Sphere and therefore has equal opportunity just as any human would. If you would like your former position I would be more than happy to grant it to you, Heero."

Heero started to answer but Relena broke in with a soft smile. "Please Heero. You don't have to answer me right away, I want you to think about it first. I understand that this is all happening fast, but I don't want to miss an opportunity to have you back."

He blinked once then closed his mouth and gave an affirmative nod. Not making eye contact with his former Preventers, Heero turned and exited the room.

Duo was the first to speak, his voice almost in a panic. "I'll be right back."

Hilde grabbed his arm firmly, "Duo, I'll come with you." But he shrugged her off with a muttered 'no' and scrambled out of the room after Heero.

Wufei plastered a mock smile onto his face and fit the distraught Hilde a dark look. "I think that went quite well."

* * *

By the time Duo had caught up with Heero's form leaving the mansion he was nearly out of breath. Even as a well-conditioned Preventer, vampiric speed was something he was going to have to get used to.

Awkwardly he slid his security card through the reader, fumbling a bit, cursing under his breath, and finally opening the front door, unsure of how exactly the man had left the secure structure without setting off an alarm.

"Hey, Heero!" His breath was slowly evening out as he hopped down the marble entryway. "Wait up!"

Heero spun and met Duo's violet gaze, perplexed. "Why did you follow me, Duo?"

Duo gazed quietly, considering the man's question and his own reasoning, as he drank in the moonlit appearance before him. Heero was different, that fact could not be argued, but despite the dead looking skin covering lean muscles he was still the same man he'd fallen for during the war. His rough, brown hair had not grown an inch since he'd last laid eyes on the man. And even though his blue eyes were more sunken, and disposition more icy (if that were possible) he was still the same, still Heero. Just with some new baggage.

"I just..."

Heero appraised him for a moment, waiting for the next words but they never came. As if sensing what Duo had wanted to say, Heero stiffened and was off again, the speed definitely more than Duo could handle now without the hinderance of walls and doors.

The words still hanging on his tongue, Duo let out a growl of frustration. Didn't Heero realized how bizarre this whole night had been for him?

With another huff Duo turned on his heel to spy a set of Preventer motorcycles resting in an open garage just off the mansion's drive. His feet hit the pavement with an echo as he ran towards the vehicles, pulling a remote starter from his pocket, just glad he'd remembered at least that if not his pistol earlier.

Duo's cycle was painted a dark red, a color that Wufei considered reckless, but he considered  _powerful_. Jumping with his right foot he hoisted the other over the bike's seat, positioning himself just as it purred to life.

Atop the x-designed saddle Duo pulled on a pair of anti-fog ballistic goggles, forgoing a helmet, tucked his braid down the back of his jacket and urged the bike forward in the direction of the city, the direction Heero had left in.

It took him no time at all to skirt around the several acres of green land that the Peacecraft Mansion was housed upon, past the Preventer dorms and training facilities. He followed the grounds backing up against a fjord until his eyes were met with the glowing lights of Sanc.

Not long after the war it had been a Preventer issued mandate that all cities be lit by powerful LED lamps that resided on every street corner. It was an issue of peacekeeping, but now, with the emergence of vampires, it was also an issue of humanity.

Duo all but hovered over sidewalks and down streets so desolate he thought any movement might lead him to Heero. A breeze blew in off the water and through a small side-street between a large brick tenant house and one of Sanc's limestone banks. The cool air clawed at the man's back as he idled stationary, thinking.

If he were Heero he would have taken the backroads, something like this particular alleyway. He thrust the cycle forward, turning and skimming over the gutter into the dark shadows of the tight space.

His ears picked up footsteps at the other end, his eyes just able to make out the sliver of light that opened out towards the fjord several yards in front of him.

Duo didn't have time to notice the pack of wild looking creatures, teeth bared, muscles tensed for attack until they were already upon him.

Their powerful bodies hit the side of his bike, pushing the weight off balance and throwing the cycle into a tailspin. Duo's body was hurled from the vehicle as it hit the wall with a screech of metal and then skittered, riderless, down the alleyway with a low whine.

Suddenly canines were sinking easily into his flesh, blood flowing freely, his screams muted by a strong jaw tearing at his throat. He was outnumbered five to one and no amount of struggling could remove the animals from his body.

He didn't have time to reach for the mutilated knife at his ankle, the only protection he might have had against the beasts.

The strange dog's black eyes were glistening in the moonlight that barely filtered into the shadowed space as their onslaught grew crueler and more savage. He felt muscle tear from bone somewhere on his left leg, more teeth grazing along the sensitive tissue of his sinewy stomach.

He didn't have time to formulate any semblance of a plan in his fogging mind.

What was left of his vision was assaulted by more crimson blood bubbling from the animal's jaws as they scavenged and seemed to move methodically across his wilting frame. Somehow there was a method to the madness he could see reflected in those human-like eyes as his own orbs began to blur and close, his mind slowly being taken over by unconscious relief.

His heart fluttered painfully, a flash of terror taking over all of his thoughts just before the world went blank.


End file.
